Harry and the Emperor
by TheCabbageManWriting
Summary: The kindness of one powerful entity can change the whole world for the better, not just for the Boy-Who-Lived, but for the lives of the entire wizarding world. OP OC eventually overpowered, but restrained, Harry. Harem warning, if you do not like harems, don't read. Rated M for language, possible gore, and also just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright readers. This is the Admiral, wanting you to know that I'm dropping the other Harry Potter fanfiction since the original CabbageManWriting didn't have anything further written out for me to go on. None of the notes were about it, so I'm publishing another Harry Potter fanfiction (this one obviously) that he HAD planned out to a degree, at least where the first book was concerned. After that I'll do my best to think off of that and continue it. As it stands that will be a little while away since I won't be able to post all that often.**

* * *

"Aion, pleasure to see you again, as always. May I ask what you're doing here? Last I remember, you told me you were going to the outer west dimensions not the inner east ones like this one." A man, standing at six foot with long snow white hair and icy blue eyes walked up behind another fairly tall white-haired male with green eyes. If one were to look at the suit-clad people in the surroundings they would be considered very oddly dressed, but for them it was completely natural. The one who had originally spoke, the blue eyed one, was wearing elegantly crafted robes of deep blue, black, and gold that came down to the ground hiding his legs and feet and also covered the entirety of his arms and hands. The one with green eyes, who was revealed as Aion, wore a black form-fitting cloak along with black boots and gloves to complete the set and showed no skin other than the face and neck because his hood was down.

The man, Aion, turned around at the voice and bowed briefly but deeply at the waist before standing tall again. "Master Sora, it has been far too long. I got lost again and came here. Since this is my first time here in a long while I thought I'd find a hero to mess around with. How about yourself? I thought you had taken on another hero yourself and were dimension-hopping with him."

Sora smiled and shrugged. "I left him with Toriko so that he can eat some good foods while I take a break from him. A nice trade-off don't you think? Anyway, who's the hero you chose? I was just going to stop by and talk to Nicholas while I was here, but the prospect of a temporary hero sounds fun."

"Master, please don't tell me you want to snag this one from me, I've been so bored lately."

Sora couldn't help but laugh and at the end it turned slightly evil. Not like generic bad guy evil, more like someone who's plotting a prank. "I think I shall, this time young one. Besides, you aren't allowed to interfere in original timelines, so if he isn't dead yet then you'll be here for hours, whereas I," he puffed up his chest in mock smugness, "have both permission and ability to do so with ease."

Aion groaned at his masters words. He had gotten lost in an old school tokyo a bit ago but because the hero was already far overpowered there wasn't any room for him. "You owe me for this one Master Sora."

"Why don't you go hang out with Naruto and Toriko for a while? That should cure you of your boredom easily." This seemed to brighten the other white haired man up slightly and with a snap of Soras fingers under his sleeves, a paper thin door of complete darkness opened up next to him. "Do tell Komatsu I wish him luck with, you know, staying alive and all."

Aion couldn't help but snicker as he went towards the portal. "Ah, here's the young heroes file the fate sisters gave me. I had wondered why the fate sisters were smirking at me when they handed me this. I imagine it was ultimately meant for you. What a pain in the ass." Aion handed off a large manilla file filled to capacity with papers. This was pretty below average for most heroes actually as most would have several folders required to contain the pages. Poor kid probably wouldn't have lived to see his fiftieth year.

After handing off the file, Aion disappeared into the darkness and Sora closed it with a snap of his fingers. "Well better get started I suppose." There were very few seats in this place so Sora simply made a comfortable throne for himself to sit in.

"No parents. Abuse both verbally and physically from a young age by aunt uncle and cousin, and no one to defend the poor boy... It is no wonder how he is so easily manipulated by faux-kindness later on in life." He had initially skimmed through the psych report on the Boy-Who-Lived before starting his life. Basically it said he was kind, honorable, under-powered, easily manipulated, constantly tricked, and of only average intelligence. It was also no wonder to him why the fates were willing for someone to assist the boy. He had been given a harsh reality more so than most could handle without some severe mental issues.

"Moving on. Pet owl, later to become his familiar only to die from a killing curse while fleeing with one "Rubeus Hagrid", who is a half-giant. "Wand, 11", holly wood, phoenix feather core. Not a bad wand from what I can tell but it doesn't look like it's truly suited for him. Perhaps another combination would be better." Sora kept muttering to himself for a moment before he returned to the files floating in front of him.

"Skipping along to first year... Youngest seeker in a century huh, not bad kid, not bad... Stunned troll alongside supposedly best friend Ronald Bilius Weasley, whom later betrayed him at the age of 47 out of jealousy. I hate traitors. Let's see, newly found friendship with miss Hermione Jean Granger. Not a bad looking girl, and very intelligent too." Sora then hummed with a smirk as he noticed he could have some fun with this potential couple when he gets down there. That was probably one of the reasons Aion wanted this job, harems were something of a favorite of his to create for heroes, not unlike Sora himself. Probably where he got it in fact.

"Oh, already met Nicholas at this age? Oh never mind it's just that stupid stone of his. I'll have to give a talking to Nicholas while I'm down there for allowing the likes of Dumbledore borrow the stone for such reasons... Confronted Tom Marvolo Riddle, whom had successfully taken refuge inside one Proffessor Quirinus Quirrell. Interesting magic decision mister Riddle, but so pathetically feeble. A simple expulsion process could be done, of course the host body would die as well, but since this Quirrell person hosted willingly I don't particularly care."

"Let's see, summer after the first year, house elf by the name of Dobby prevents messages being sent to young Harry Potter along with dropping a cake on his uncle and aunts guests after warning him about the upcoming year?" Sora broke out laughing at that one. Honestly he liked that house elf now and he barely read anything about him. After he was done laughing he returned to his reading. "Young Harry got in trouble for use of magic in front of a muggle. Well that's easily preventable when I go down there, next issue. Uncle applies iron bars to the young boys windows and locks his doors to prevent him from leaving for school until misters Fred, George, and Ronald Weasley take him and Hedwig away in a flying car. Reading all of this is starting to get tiring, and boring. It's just one problem after the other with so many easily corrected mistakes. I'm beginning to hate taking this job if all I'll deal with are idiots and "justice" freaks. Well Fred and George Weasley are okay in my book, as well as Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger. I suppose I can just read while I'm there." Sora often talked to himself when he was alone, almost constantly. It was mostly out of boredom, and maybe some slight insanity.

"Well, best get a move on shall I?" With a wave of his hand Sora no longer wore the royal robes and in its place was a black suit consisting of black slacks, black shined shoes, a white button up, a black waistcoat, a black suit jacket, and a blood red tie. His ears had disappeared, as did the tail that was normally hidden under his garments anyway. His hair also shrunk down until it was just past his ears and his bang hung just above his eyes.

With a swift movement, Sora ran his hands through his hair, effectively slicking it back to stay there while he moved down the hallway to an office labeled "Administration".

"Good day to you Rupert. I'm here to let you know about my soon to be had interference in a young heroes life. One Harry Potter."

The man Sora had talked to was barely seen over the massive amount of papers on his desk. What could be seen though was a pudgy faced man in his mid-fourties, with black hair, which was mostly covered by the bowler hat he wore, and a bushy mustache. The mans hazel eyes widened ever so slightly before his whole form relaxed slightly "Oh Lord Sora, a pleasure to see you again. Unfortunately I do not have the luxury to talk much so I shall have to make it quick, I sincerely apologize for that Lord Sora."

"Nonsense Rupert, I understand completely. It's been a rough few years here in the Afterlife Ministry. I just wished to let you know that some of the papers you'll have to deal with should be disappearing once I take my leave. For a while at least." The Afterlife Ministry was a space outside of time itself, thus it constantly dealt with deaths that were happening both in the past and the future at the same time. Even Sora didn't know how it worked very well, as he had never much cared to explore the idea. Maybe he should when he had too much time on his hands later on.

Rupert seemed to relax further and let out a sigh. "Thank you so much Sora, we really need to get more administers to handle paperwork here. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sora idly noticed the man hadn't stopped his hand movement this whole time, either stamping a page or signing his name. It was quite impressive.

"I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that in my dimension, my wives and my secretary deal with all of that." Sora smirked at the mans envious expression. "Well, I don't want to take any more of your time so I'll take my leave." With that he turned around and threw a wave over his shoulder as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Now then, let's get down there and have some fun."

* * *

 **"Hope to see you next time." ~The Admiral**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for this story. I know it's going up pretty fast after the last one, but this is really well outlined for at least another chapter or two before I will slow the chapter posting to once in a while. For now I hope you enjoy it, and also, feel free to correct any mistakes I make in the story line as soon as possible so I can replace it before I cover over it with more stuff.**

* * *

Harry was, as he usually was in the mornings, cooking breakfast for the family. Currently he was nine years old, and today was his cousin Dudleys birthday. Of course Harry himself would be thrust into the care of the neighborhoods resident cat lady. It wasn't all bad though, as long as you could ignore the smell and all the hair everywhere.

Harry ignored Dudley when he was yelling about not getting enough presents. Harry never received any presents, all he ever received were hand-me-downs from Dudley and they never fit since his cousin was determined to eat everything he came across.

Suddenly a knock on the door made everyone freeze in their places. They weren't expecting Dudleys friend for quite a while longer, so they were quite surprised.

Vernon went to the door and opened it and Harry, Dudley, and Harry's aunt Petunia strained their ears to hear what was said.

"Who are you?" That was obviously his uncle's deep voice. It was a respectful tone for once in a long while that his uncle reserved for people who looked like they were made of money, or his bosses.

"My apologies for this early visit mister Dursely. My name is Sora. I'm here to speak with one..." The man who spoke had a very smooth voice, and by his name he was most likely a foreigner even with his fluent English with no accent. While he paused in his speaking, the rustling of papers could be heard briefly before the man continued to speak. "Harry James Potter of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Is he here?"

Harry froze in his spot so much so that a statue would be jealous of him. His aunt and cousin looked at him in disbelief and curiosity, Dudley even managed to whisper "Why would he want to speak with you?" with no small amount of disgust towards Harry but Harry had no answers for him, he didn't recognize the voice either.

"May I ask why you need to speak with the boy?" His uncles voice was just as full of confusion and, was that a little fear?

"It is a private business I am afraid to say. Until I speak with him in full, I cannot disclose my reasons for my presence."

Vernon seemed to remain silent, probably contemplating rejecting the man, but ultimately Harry didn't believe he would, as his respectful tone was very rare. In the end Vernon excused himself from the mans presence and all three of the other houses occupants backed away from the door.

"You, boy, with me. Now" It was so different from how he had spoken to the man, but Harry was more used to this way of him speaking, full of disgust and reluctance. Well the reluctance only came out when it wasn't a punishment he was about to dish out. Harry was then led out to the front door where a smiling white haired man stood. This too was different than what he was used to, the smile that is. It was no wonder his uncle used such polite speech, this man looked like he had plenty of money.

"Hello young mister Potter, my name is Sora, may I call you Harry?"

"Err, yes sir."

"Spectacular. If you'll come with me for a moment I'd like to speak with you in private if that is alright?"

When Harry nodded Sora looked at Vernon again. "May I borrow your backyard mister Dursley? Talking on the street is hardly private." Soras smile was back in place but it wasn't the same kind of gentle smile he gave Harry, this one looked more like a fake one.

"Of course, feel free." Vernon had obviously done this with reluctance but Harry thought his curiosity was greater and influenced that choice.

"My thanks. Harry, follow me please." Harry did so immediately after Sora started walking around the house. One they were out of ear-shot of anyone who wanted to listen Sora sighed. "Now then, young Harry, there's a few things I'd like to know, and I want you to be completely honest with me okay? I will be able to tell if you lie."

Harry nodded slowly, not knowing what to say for a moment. "Yes sir." He had said once he found the words to use. This was a very confusing day so far.

"First of all, I apologize for not coming sooner. I would have been here last week but I had to go through a bunch of legal hurdles and loopholes and such before I could come."

"I don't really understand sir."

"I don't blame you for that. Sometimes I tend not to make sense. Either way, now onto my questions. Question one, do you like it here?"

Harry contemplated about lying but when he opened his mouth to do so Sora shot him a glare as if reading his mind. "No sir."

"Of course, I wouldn't either. Next question, do you know about your parents?"

"They died in a car accident."

"Not true, but I don't fault you for not knowing that since it was most likely your uncle who said so."

Harry was about to question the man but before he could the questions continued.

"Do you know what magic is?"

"It's a fairy tale sir?"

"You are wrong there as well Harry. Magic does exist." Harry shot him a 'are you insane' look and Sora laughed slightly, but otherwise unphazed. "I can prove it. What would you like me to do?"

He thought about it. Something that you couldn't do with a trick, it was hard. He hadn't read much in the way of books or watched any movies. "Make something appear out of thin air."

"Well, that's fairly basic, what would you like me to make? After all, you could easily accuse me of hiding it in my sleeves or something if I'm the one that chose it."

Something big enough not to fit on his person. "A sword."

"As you wish." With a wave of his hand a sword appeared on the ground next to Harrys feet. Harry stared at it wide-eyed, obviously having not believed he would actually do it. "Well, like I said, that's basic magic, there's plenty more where that came from. You yourself are a wizard Harry, so there's plenty of time in your life to learn plenty of things. Sora summoned a fire ball above his hand, turned it into ice, levitated it around with guidance from his finger, and shattered it would touching it, letting the small bits of ice to land on Harry.

Harry was completely speechless for a minute until he finally snapped out of it enough to form words. "Sir, how do you know that I'm a..."

"A wizard Harry. It's simple. Your parents were magical, and so are you. I myself hadn't met them personally but I heard plenty about them while I've been here. Have you ever made something happen that wasn't exactly possible?"

Harry nodded briefly, thinking to the time that his aunt cut his hair too short one year and he had hated it. Over night his hair had grown back to what it was. Sora had said "Well there you have it, you're a wizard." Then stood up and clapped, ceasing Harrys thoughts.

"Now that that is done, I have one final question. Just one." Harry gulped at the serious tone in his voice. "Would you like to be adopted by me and come away from this horrid place?"

Harry, for the third time today, froze in his spot with wide eyes. Here was a man who had just offered to adopt him despite not knowing him, and also to take him away from his aunt and uncle, something he had dreamed about for as long as he could remember. It was like his whole body had just completely stopped working, but even without him bidding it to do so, his mouth moved in response. "Yes sir."

"Perfect, I haven't had a son in a long time. Let's go ruin your uncles day shall we?"

* * *

 **"Hope to see you next time." ~The Admiral**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's yet another quick post. I'm hoping to finish as many posts as I can before I run out of the material he had in his notes. This is my own writing of course, it's just that he had quite a few of the early chapters planned out which makes this much easier on me. Well, far easier than what it could have been if I didn't follow along. After a while I'll run out of clear material and move onto the more vague stuff that I'll need to work on more before I write it. For now, please enjoy.**

* * *

"You **WHAT!?** " Sora almost clocked the man right then and there for his volume. Currently everyone in the household was sitting in the living room, with the exception of Vernon Dursley who was standing in his obvious anger. Harry had flinched at the mans anger but Sora remained perfectly calm.

"Like I said, I'm adopting the boy. It's already mostly done, I just need to take him to the court to get it to be fully official. You know, it's funny, you never actually adopted the boy. Legally speaking that is. Took him in and raised him, poorly mind you, is certain, but it isn't legal." The smile on Soras face grew slightly. "Actually now that I think about it, you have no say in this."

"What was that!?" His face took on an impressive puce color and was quickly turning purple. It was really interesting, and it made him look like he would burst at any second and splatted them all with brain matter. Unfortunately, in Soras mind, it never got that far. Not that he couldn't make it himself, but he would end up having to clean up the mess, and he wasn't about to do that.

"I said you had no say in the matter. You really should start listening more. This is the second time you've asked me what I said. Anyway, onto answering the unasked question. I'm sure that if I brought him to the hospital they're sure to find him malnourished, and possible fractures, perhaps some remaining bruising as well. Basically, if I did that, then you would not just have to answer some questions you really don't want to answer, you'll most likely end up in jail for the rest of your life. Of course your son would be put into an adoption center since he's too young to live on his own, and I assure you, mister Dursley, neither you nor your wife would do well in jail."

Oh now he really did turn purple, but as the facts were laid out to him it quickly turned him pale, almost ghostly, which was amusing in and of itself, but not as amusing as the purple. Vernon Dursley collapsed into his chair looking like he was about to be very ill, but Sora supposed that could have been from the rapid blood movement he had obviously just experienced.

"I'm sure you're well aware of the costs of your actions, and while that's all well and good, I don't particularly care. Me telling you that I'm adopting the boy was simply because I felt like it. I didn't actually need to involve you in it at all. Hence why I had said you have no say in the matter." Sora looked around at the others. Both Petunia and Dudley were both just as considerably pale as Vernon, though he suspected for different reasons. This was the kind of family who would end up with nothing at the end and Dudley looked like if he didn't learn he would end up in jail himself after a while. That was none of his concern though. The last person he looked at was Harry who had both a relieved expression and a slight smile. He still looked somewhat confused but that was slowly going away as the day went on.

"Now then Harry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Harry there is no need to call me sir. If you want you can even call me dad. Though I can never take the place of your real father, bless his soul along with your mothers, I can certainly raise you as one of my own." Sora stood up from his seat with a smile. He had had kids of his own long ago, but they were all gone now, now it was just him and his wives, though none of them were in this dimension with him.

"Yes si-... Err dad." Harry quickly stood up and followed the white haired male, leaving behind three dumbstruck and paled Durselys. Not bad for just one day.

"Do you have any questions for me while we find a place out of the way of prying eyes?"

"Will I be taking your name or be keeping mine? What is your last name anyway, you hadn't said?"

"My familial name is Mugen, however you won't be taking that, you'll still be a Potter. My name cannot be passed down unfortunately, but even if it could, you should keep the Potter name anyway."

""Should keep it"? I don't understand... Dad." This actually made Soras smile slightly brighter. He actually did want to keep his last name the same, if only to have something from his parents, but Sora had said "should keep it" rather than "could keep it"

"It's simple. The Potter family name is one of the older families in the wizarding world. It's descended from the Peverell family. This makes your Family both an Ancient and a Most Noble family." Sora kept his voice low so anyone that was around wouldn't be able to hear. "From the bottom to the top it goes as such: Noble family, Ancient family, Most Noble family, Most Ancient family, Ancient and Noble family, Ancient and Most Noble family, and finally Most Ancient and Most noble family, however the last of that list hasn't been seen in the world for quite some time. I also have never really heard of a Most Ancient family not also being at least Noble as well."

Harry kept nodding, it wasn't that confusing to follow, though he doubt he'd remember for all that long. It just didn't seem that important to him.

Soon they found a nice wooded area where no one could see them. Sora put his hand on Harrys shoulder and they disappeared into the wind.

When Harry opened his eyes again he was standing in an alley between two brick buildings. All he could really say was "Woah, briliant" which had made Sora smirk at the boy. "Alright, we're stopping here to get you officially adopted. We have to move quickly so we don't lose too much daylight." In reality he wanted to move quickly so that Dumbledore wouldn't catch wind of this and try to stop him in some way. After all, once it's done it's done and nothing can change it unless Sora gave up custody, which wasn't going to happen.

* * *

By the time Sora and Harry walked out of the court, Harry had said about a thousand thank yous before they even got out of the building. This of course was met with a smile and a chuckle from Sora. Now that's done they had to move quickly again.

"Let's go Harry, we're off to Gringotts bank to notify the goblins that I became your magical guardian and get you your family key for when you need it."

"Gringotts? Goblins?"

"Gringotts is the magical bank all wizards across the world use to store everything from money, to family heirlooms, to deeds to properties, etcetera. Goblins are the magical race in charge of Gringotts along with their teams of curse breakers and such. They're very good with money. They don't much like wizards though."

"Why don't they like wizards?"

"That's because wizards tend to look down on those 'lesser' than them, such as Goblins, Veela, Giants, and more. I am not one of those kinds of people, and I sincerely hope you never turn into one. There's more to it, but that will be an explanation for another time."

They went into the alleyway and once more disappeared into the blowing wind.

* * *

 **"Hope to see you next time." ~The Admiral**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really have anything to say, everything has already been said in the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Once again when Harry blinked he had found himself in another place and looked around with very curious eyes. Sora was just glad he was acting more like a kid than he had when they first met. So far he's made good progress today. Dumbledore could no longer interfere with the boys adoption as the old man was no longer Harrys magical guardian. Sora had prided himself on the use of one of the older unused laws. Oh he was sure Dumbledore would at least try to get Harry back to the Dursleys, but Sora was expecting that, and was quite looking forward to it. He could use that time to show Harry that Dumbledore isn't as he's cracked up to be. Sure the man was on the side of "good" or the "light side" as he would probably refer it as, but the man was far too secretive with his plans, not to mention he treated everyone as pawns in some "grand scheme" of his. It just plain irritated him. How Nicholas tolerated him long enough to work on a project with the old man was a puzzle he would have to ask his old student at a later time. For now, a stop to Gringotts and then to shop for clothes for the boy. He desperately needed them.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley." Sora gestured to the people and buildings around them. This grandiose gesture brought them attention from the robed peopl around them but they quickly moved along, not having seen the scar on the young boys forehead. Harry snorted at Soras actions but looked around in awe anyway.

"You can freely talk about magic here. After all, everyone around you is a wizard or witch. Here you'll get your wand, along with your robes, a broom as well, I know you'll love flying..." Sora himself was starting to get excited himself, he hadn't been shopping for nice stuff in a long while. This was mostly because he could create anything he desired whenever he wanted, but also because he never really wanted anything anyway.

"Of course, this day is a gift from me, but when school comes around you'll start using your own money, after all, we don't want you to grow up a spoiled brat like your cousin."

Harry shivered at being compared to his cousin. That was certainly not something he wanted to become at all and had instantly agreed with Sora. There was one problem though. "I don't know how to get money though."

Sora laughed, much to the ire of Harry. "I apologize for laughing young one, but I find it ridiculous. Your parents left you money of course. It's at Gringotts like I said. We have to get you your key before you can access it of course, but after that your school stuff will be able to be paid for from that vault."

"I have money?" The very thought of having money stunned Harry. He had never had money before.

"Of course. Don't ever let money get to your head though okay? I'll show you how to properly manage your money later on, but for now we'll just be seeing it."

Harry nodded easily at that. He didn't particularly want for anything other than maybe some better fitting clothes and enough to live of course.

Before Sora started walking he swiped his hands irritatingly down at his suit causing the suit to be replaced by his imperial robes from before he had changed into the suit. "Ah, so much better. The suit was starting to get uncomfortable." He looked over at Harry who was looking at him with raised eyebrows, obviously surprised at his sudden change of attire.

"These are what I normally wear Harry, don't worry about it. You're about to get some robes yourself, but I believe yours will be English in origin, whereas mine is of Japanese origin."

Harry mentally said 'Ah so that's where he's from.' and nodded to his adoptive father.

"We'll have to stop by every once in a while so we can keep them fitted, and we'll also have to get you normal clothes as well. For now, all of that is useless until I grab some money from my own vault though so let's get going."

Sora led the young boy through the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley and then through the doors of Gringotts. "What can I do for you." A bored sounding Goblin spoke up as Sora and Harry approached. Sora bowed slightly. "Master Goblin, a pleasure to make your aquaintance, I am Sora Mugen and this is Harry Potter. I would like to speak with the Master Goblin Account Manager if possible, I have several things I would like to do before the day is over. Is this manageable?"

Both the Goblin and Harry seemed surprise that Sora had bowed, no matter how brief it was. The Goblin was especially surprised at this as he had never met a wizard who would bow, except those who knew of Goblin courtesies. The Goblin inclined his head in a slight bow before speaking. "Of course Master Mugen, I shall have you lead there. Radnuk!" Another Goblin walked up with a neutral expression, though he too had seen the bow Sora had done. "Follow me please." The other Goblin, now known as Radnuk, stated and started walking away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked in a whisper as they followed Radnuk into the back and up some stairs.

"Goblin customs, Harry. They are a remarkably intelligent race, do not forget that, but they are also vicious to those they hate. It is custom to bow slightly when first meeting each other. Also if you are of lower rank in the Goblin society you will bow every time you speak to someone of higher rank. There's many more customs but I can only teach you so much. You'd have to live among them for a while to learn all of them, even I do not remember half of the ones I had learned. Another important thing to know though is that you must not call a Goblin by their name unless given permission by that Goblin, it's an insult, hence why I said "Master Goblin" instead of not saying anything."

Soon they followed the Goblin Radnuk through a set of double doors, showing another Goblin sitting at a desk working on various papers and other things. "What is this about Radnuk?"

"They wished to discuss something." They then spoke in short bursts of another language. Sora knew what they were speaking but didn't say anything about it.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the pair of Goblins speaking to each other. "What are they speaking?"

"Gobbledegook, Harry, the language of the Goblins. To be honest it hurts the throat when humans speak it because our vocal chords are a bit different. I personally dislike speaking it because of that."

"You can speak it? Do you know what they're saying?"

"I do, but if they wished you to know what they were saying they would have spoken English. Don't be rude Harry."

Harry thought it was a bit hypocritical of him to be saying that since he knew what they were saying but he shut his mouth anyway.

Soon the Goblins stopped speaking to each other and Sora was given a scrutinizing glance by the Goblin Manager. Well he expected that, after all, he was quite the surprise. Sora and the Manager bowed to each other briefly before the Manager spoke. "What did you wish to speak to me about Master Mugen? It is very rare for someone to need to see me."

"Ah yes, about that, may I?"Sora put his hand into his sleeve obviously to take something out but he did so slowly until the Manager nodded then he took out several papers. Sora approached the desk and placed down the papers he had pulled out. "This is for the re-opening of my family vault, that I had locked some time ago before I went out to explore." He waited until the Goblin looked up from his reading before he placed another paper down. "This is the paper to receive the key to my vault, which I believe was said to be put into an account management vault until I unlocked mine." He waited again until the Goblin was done. "Finally, this one is for the transferance of magical guardian from one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as per the law of Legal adopter being a magical being themselves." Sora smiled. "Once that last paper is verified I request that the key to the Potters vault be transferred to young Harry from Albus Dumbledore, with my permission as magical Guardian of course."

"You've been quite busy indeed Master Mugen. It will take some time to verify everything, but until then you are allowed to rest in the waiting room the next room over until it is."

"We thank you Master Goblin Account Manager. I have a request that the last paper be verified first. While I don't expect any interference from Dumbledore, it would be better if he doesn't get the chance anyway. I know he likes to be in control."

"Your request is granted Master Mugen." Harry could have sworn the Goblin actually smirked at Soras statement, but it was too quick to really say for sure that it wasn't his imagination. Harry still wasn't exactly sure as to who Dumbledore was, but he had caught that he was the magical guardian of him before Sora. Why did he need a magical guardian? Was all he could think of. "Radnuk please escort them to the waiting room and serve them refreshments." The Goblin that had led them here initially bowed to the Manager before saying "right this way please" and walking through another door to the side.

"Come along Harry."

* * *

 **"Hope to see you next time." ~The Admiral**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly I thought this chapter was really boring, but I don't know what I expected from a bank chapter. I mean I feel that actual banks are rather boring, so I guess it fits. I don't know why he didn't just skip, but I guess you can't really skip it since it reveals stuff or something? I really don't know.**

* * *

Harry looked around the room in awe, like he had been all day. "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself Harry, it's quite the improvement from the timid child I met just this morning." Harry looked over to see Sora smiling. Harry blushed from embarrassment over forgetting himself for a moment there. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, the magical world is still just as remarkable to me as the day I first discovered it, so for you who just got here I'm just glad you weren't disappointed."

"No, it's quite interesting and I haven't even seen much magic yet. I couldn't possibly be disappointed."

Sora laughed. "That's true, you haven't seen much from my show this morning. You'll see more once you get into school, but that's just from other people. I myself will be teaching you magic myself before you go to school as well as the summers you are home." He then sipped the tea that Radnuk had served for them. "We'll need you to get your wand first of course."

"You've said I need a wand, but you don't use a wand that I've seen. Do you not need one?" He hadn't even seen Sora hold a wand, let alone use one.

"You're right, I don't need a wand to use magic. Some races like Goblins and House-Elves don't need wands either. I'm a special case though, as while I'm not technically human, I'm also not technically part of a race that doesn't need a wand."

"I'm a bit lost, could you explain?"

"Would it upset you to know that I'm not really a human? Or at least not technically fully human."

"Not really, I don't know much about the magic world but you've been really kind to me."

"Thank you Harry. I'm not particularly at liberty to say what I am at the moment, but in time I will tell you, I assure you of that." Sora could of course tell him, but how does one explain that he's a god from another dimension here to train him so that solve this worlds problems, well not all of them obviously just the really important ones like Tom Riddle, and the Death Eaters, and the Ministry. There were others but those were the main things really. The Ministry isn't all that bad, it just needs a good house cleaning. A really good one.

Harry wanted to press but saw that Sora wouldn't budge on the subject so he simply drank his tea.

It was another half an hour of silence before the Goblin from Earlier stepped back in. "Follow me please." Harry couldn't help but wonder if Goblins didn't like talking in English much. They didn't seem to say more than a sentence or two at a time most of the time.

Back in the main room with the Manager Sora approached the desk with Harry. "We apologize for the wait Masters Mugen and Potter, but it is done now." The Goblin Manager held up two keys, one that Sora grabbed and one that Harry grabbed.

"Thank you Master Goblin Account Manager. I must ask though, how did Dumbledore take having the key taken from him?" Sora and the Goblin shared a smirk that Harry actually could tell he hadn't imagined this time.

"Not very well, he was asking the retriever many questions. Of course it goes without saying that he had said nothing to Dumbledore. Also that is only the trust vault set up by his parents, for young Master Potter to use for the Schooling of his choice. The main Potter vault cannot be accessed until he is 16 and has accepted the Potters Heir Ring, as is stated by the original account holder."

"I see, thank you Master Goblin Account Manager, that is very acceptable. We wouldn't want him to get a big head now would we." Sora said with a teasing glance at Harry who rolled his eyes in response. "Now then, I should head down to my vault to make a withdrawal."

"You may call me Rockclaw Master Mugen, you have earned my respect." The goblin named Rockclaw bowed his head slightly, surprising Sora and Harry.

Sora too bowed slightly. "I am truly honored Master Rockclaw. I am hoping you will call me Sora as well Master Rockclaw. I don't always like my familial name."

"Of course Master Sora, if that is what you wish. Is there anything further you wish to discuss before someone escorts you to your vault?"

"Yes, just one request if it's possible. I have not seen the full holdings and properties I have owned in quite a long time. Would it be possible to have a portfolio made and sent to me?"

"Of course Master Sora, we'll get it sent to you by the end of the week. Is there a specific place you want it sent?"

"Yes, the place I'll be living in." Sora waved his hand and a small note card appeared in the air and landed onto the desk. "I used a fidelius charm on the place. It's also got a massive amount of wards around it, but an owl should be able to reach it easily so long as the sender knows where it is."

"Intelligent move Master Sora." Rockclaw nodded his understanding and read the letter before burning it. "Anything further?"

"No, thank you very much. May your endeavors be successful."

"And may your coffers never dry Master Sora, Master Potter. Radnuk, escort them back down."

"This way please." Once more Harry had gotten really confused.

"What's a fidelius charm?" He asked his adoptive father, but he just smiled and stayed silent for a moment while they followed the Goblin out.

"I'll explain later on when I start teaching you magic. For now, let's get down to the vault, get your stuff and head home. It's been a long day already, and there's more to come for now." Harry decided it was best to just file it away for a later time to ask, among many others he was sure.

Eventually they were in a cart and flying down the rails. Harry nearly had a heart-attack, but Sora simply smiled and enjoyed the ride. He had remembered rollercoasters from another dimension, and he must say these felt similar, except without the loop parts.

They actually had to go very very deep to get to Soras vault. Harry must have seen something because he became curious enough to forget about the ride and turn to Sora with a question. "Dad, are there any dragons guarding the vaults?"

"Of course, they are very tough and strong, so it's usually only for the well paying customers who want it."

"Do you have one?"

"No, I prefer a simple vault for mine. I trust the Goblins with it enough not to bother with anything. Living at least. I do have other extra protections that most vaults don't have though."

"Like what?"

Sora simply smirked and let the cart go without answering the question. This silence, under Harrys irritated glare, continued until the cart stopped suddenly and nearly threw Harry forward if Sora hadn't gripped his shoulder.

They had stopped at a rather large vault door and Sora stepped off the cart before approaching the door with the Goblin. Sora stepped up first, cut his hand, and placed it on the door, making the whole door glow brightly before it dimmed. Next Radnuk stepped up after taking the key Sora held out for him and put the key in. Once the key was in he turned it and swiped his finger down the door, which made the door click constantly for a few moments until it was done and opened wide.

The inside made Harry nearly trip over his own feet as he followed Sora in. Inside was full of mountants of gold, silver, copper, items of various kinds, weapons of different make, portraits of a few people, suits of armor, and jewels laying about. "My vault is a bit older than most and has been collecting on my investments for quite a few years. I'm as surprised as you Harry." He certainly didn't look it that was for sure.

Sora quickly gather up a bag full of Galleons that he had summoned at some point while Harry was gawking. "That concludes that. We should get back and shop as much as we can before going to your new home."

* * *

 **"Hope to see you next time." ~The Admiral**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, since I've read ahead on my friends notes I tried looking for who was in this harem he was making. I was able to make out that Hermione and Ginny were in it, but other than that it was kind of blurry. That or I overlooked something. From my assumptions I can guess that Daphne Greengrass is in it as well as Gabrielle Delacour? The second one had some reason that my friend had never written down. Personally I don't like this pairing since gabrielle was... what nine/ten maximum when she was first introduced? Then again, Harry himself was only, I think 14 right? If anyone knows the exact ages, please notify me so I can make a final decision on whether to edit her out or not. There were also more girls but they were too iffy for me to really assume.**

* * *

Shopping was... brilliant. For the first time in Harrys life someone was actually buying him things, and he couldn't help but enjoy himself. At first it was pretty awkward and Harry had constantly been saying he didn't need anything, but Sora had simply laughed in his face and continued to buy him things. There was, however, one incident when they stopped by the pub to get drinks and everyone swarmed Harry and took turns shaking his hand until Sora told them that they had much to do and little time to do it. He told him he would explain why it happened once they returned home and that he should focus on having fun for now.

Madame Malkins provided Harry with some expensive dress robes that Sora had told him was for if he had a social gathering with some of the pureblood families. Of course Sora then went into a mini-rant about idiotic pureblood beliefs like a family called Malfoy. This certainly confused Harry until Sora had went through the explanation of how a lot of the pureblood families held contempt for anything that wasn't a pureblood like themselves. Unfortunately they were also the richest families most of the time and thus held too much sway over the ministry.

Next Harry was given a broom, a Nimbus 2000, and had the entirety of Quidditch explained to him afterwards over ice cream. It was a very passionate subject for Sora as he fully enjoyed the sport. Harry just wanted to know what it was like to fly and was excitedly looking forward to trying it.

Second to last stop was to the pet store, which Harry had asked why he needed a pet. This went into how wizards used owls to communicate with each other across long distances. There were other forms of communication like the patronus charm, the floo call, and a few others, but the patronus wasn't used because it was supposedly hard to learn. The others were used too it was just more convenient to use owls. Unfortunately it seemed like Sora couldn't find what he wanted and he had said they'll search again at a later time.

Finally, after having loaded up on clothes, robes, the broom, and some sweets for Sora, the last place to visit was Olivanders the wand maker. This place, Sora had said, was the most important since a wand was the most vital tool to a wizard.

"Afternoon Mr. Olivander, my name is Sora, this right here is Harry."

The old man looked at the two and then focused on Harry. "Yes, yes. I hadn't expected to see you so soon Harry Potter. It seems only yesterday your parents were in here buying their wands. ten and a quarter inches, swishy, willow for your mother. Great for charms. Your father had mahogony, eleven inches, and pliable. Transfiguration."

The old man got closer and looked at Harry's scar, making him grimace, though he hid it well. Mr. Ollivander may have noticed it though, as he then backed off with a sad look on his face. "I am sad to say that I was the one who sold the wand that did that. Thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew, very powerful wand. If I had known what that wand was going to be used for..."

The air seems still as silence reigned. That was until the old man turned his attention to Sora who had been standing silently watching the exchange. "I am not aware of who you are. May I see the wand you use?" At the question the old man seemed like a child in a sweets store. It almost made Harry laugh, though the one who actually did the laughing was Sora.

"Of course. I had not used it in a long time however, as I don't have much need for wands." Sora reached into his sleeve and pulled out a twelve inch wand with a grey leather grip. It looked simple enough but Ollivander looked extremely confused at its appearance. Sora handed it over and Ollivanders confusion.

"I can tell it uses a phoenix feather core, but this wand is made, no I'm wrong right?"

"No you are certainly not wrong. It's dragon bone."

This seemed to bring Ollivanders attention to Sora so fast Harry wondered if his neck was alright. "I've never used bone before in general nor have I ever seen it used by any other wand maker until just now. You are certain it works for you without problems?"

"I've had it for many years, so yes I'm sure. If you wish for a demonstration I can provide one."

"No, that's not necessary but thank you. I was quite sure that dragons resist magic quite well, so for it to be used as a base..." Ollivander handed the wand back though he still looked slightly confused.

"Again, you aren't wrong. This dragon was a bit special, though I won't say how, the obvious effect is that the bone channels magic even better than wood in my experience."

The old wand-maker seemed thinking deeply about that until Sora spoke up again.

"If you have questions another time about the use of bone I don't mind answering them, I was the one who made this wand after all. For now, I'd like a wand for Harry and a request once that's done."

"Yes of course, my apologies Mr. Potter. Which is your wand arm?"

"Err, I'm right handed sir." Harry responded after shaking himself free from not understanding just what was being talked about by the two adults.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Ollivander, as his focus was on the measuring tape which was still taking measures without Mr. Ollivander even touching it. Ollivander himself was looking through the rows of boxes while Sora was just standing to the side laughing silently at his young charge.

The measuring tape fell to the floor and the wand-maker gave wand after wand to Harry for him to try only to fail. This went on until Harry's wand cast off red and gold sparks like a sparkler. Ollivander took to muttering to himself as he stared at the wand Harry was now holding with a smile.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather...just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother...why, its brother gave you that scar."

* * *

 **"Hope to see you next time." ~The Admiral**


End file.
